


Sleepover

by riverblujay



Series: sanders sides guard au [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Colorguard AU, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Trans Virgil, because I can since I'm the author, pretty much, trans Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverblujay/pseuds/riverblujay
Summary: Maybe a sleepover hadn’t been the best idea, Roman belatedly realized.Granted, it was practical- there was a competition the next day, and Virgil’s parents were out of town. Roman’s parents, once asked, had graciously agreed to let the other stay for the night so they could carpool to school that the competition would be held at, since it was quite a distance away. (And Virgil’s parents, despite being completely confident in the sixteen year old’s ability to drive himself to rehearsal the next morning, still had felt more comfortable with Virgil staying with Roman’s family than alone at his house.(or: pre-competition sleepovers, and this time Roman is the one being made fun of (teasingly, of course))





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> here have this little drabble for the guard au bc of [this](https://pastelvirgil.tumblr.com/post/173971784311/poisonedapples-artistictaurean-logan-exe) tumblr post and bc I haven't written anything for this au in awhile and I figured not was as good of a time as ever
> 
> (this is very, very unedited. I literally wrote this in roughly half an hour and just looked it over for, like, spelling mistakes and that's it.)

Maybe a sleepover hadn’t been the best idea, Roman belatedly realized.

Granted, it was practical- there was a competition the next day, and Virgil’s parents were out of town. Roman’s parents, once asked, had graciously agreed to let the other stay for the night so they could carpool to school that the competition would be held at, since it was quite a distance away. (And Virgil’s parents, despite being completely confident in the sixteen year old’s ability to drive himself to rehearsal the next morning, still had felt more comfortable with Virgil staying with Roman’s family than alone at his house.

Not that he would admit it, but Roman knew that Virgil preferred not being alone in his house as well.)

And since Roman’s parents were the kind that went to all of his competitions, they often ended up driving all four of the group, since even the members that had a licence were not allowed to drive themselves to competitions. Which led to Patton suggesting a sleepover with all four of them. Patton’s parents had agreed, and Logan slept over at Roman’s so often that there was pretty much a blanket permission in place.

And that led him here- Roman and the other three in sleeping on sleeping bags in the bonus room, since there was no way all four of them would fit in his twin bed, and it wasn’t fair to make the others of the group sleep on the floor, really.

Roman saw Virgil frown and start quickly digging through his duffel. “Shit,” he heard Virgil mumble. “Hey, Logan,” he called. “You wouldn’t happen to have any pads, would you?”

Logan frowned and searched through his own bag. “Not on me. I have tampons, though,” he replied.” Virgil nervously bit his lip. 

“There’s some in my bathroom, in the cabinet under the sink,” Roman said to him. Virgil smiled back at Roman and then started walking to the small bathroom that connected to Roman’s room “Oh my god, you’re a lifesaver,” he exclaimed as he entered the bathroom before closing the door.

When Virgil came out of the bathroom, he looked less anxious. In fact, he was smirking at the other three. “Guess what I found,” he teased in a sing-song voice. Roman groaned internally. Logan, knowing exactly what Virgil had likely discovered, started snickering, covering his mouth.

“Ooh, what?” Patton asked earnestly.

Virgil raised an eyebrow at Roman. “I didn’t know you used hair curlers,” he casually taunted. Not in a mean way, Roman knew, but Logan gave up on disguising his laugh and started full-on cackling. 

“We had to use them for dance,” he attempted to defend himself. “They were a total pain, too.”

“...Are there pictures?” Patton, ever the enabler, raised an eyebrow. Logan wasted no time hesitating to respond. 

“Yes, they are quite- well, they are certainly something.”

This time Roman groaned aloud. “Just so you know, I hate all of you.”

“No you don’t, kiddo.”

He sighed. “I hate that you’re right.”

And with that, the four finished getting ready for bed, but Virgil’s endless giggle fits made it extremely hard to fall asleep.

(It didn’t help that Patton had also found his contacts case, which led to more gentle teasing at Roman (and his glasses’) expense.

But all the same, Roman wouldn’t trade any of his friends for the world.)

**Author's Note:**

> yay?? nay??? idk just a short little thing 
> 
> check out this au on my [tumblr](https://www.pastelvirgil.tumblr.com/tagged/guard-au)


End file.
